1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in beach umbrellas and more particularly a stabilizer-retention device for beach umbrellas which will substantially increase the total static retention forces and lateral stability of beach umbrellas thereby alleviating or preventing lifting forces caused by steady winds and/or gusts causing a beach umbrella to become dislodged from the sand in which it is supported or becoming tilted or upset thereby greatly facilitating use of beach umbrellas in a more stable, secure and safe manner. The device involves an attachment or modification of the supporting rod or standard that is normally inserted into the sand to increase the lateral stability and static retention of the umbrella. Various embodiments of the device are disclosed including a plate attached to the lower end of the supporting rod which may be circular, square or polygonal with various methods of attachment or a generally cylindrical open-topped container embedded in the sand for receiving the beach umbrella rod or standard. The plate attached to the lower end of the supporting rod or standard can be used as a digging implement to facilitate excavation of a vertical cavity in the sand in which to place the plate at the lower end of the beach umbrella supporting rod or standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beach umbrellas are frequently employed to provide an area of shade or shelter to protect beach goers from direct sun rays and provide a somewhat protected area for various paraphernalia used by beach goers. Conventional beach umbrellas include an elongated rigid standard with a pointed lower end which is embedded into the sand by exerting a downward force on the standard while moving the standard back and forth in an angular manner. However, lifting forces of the wind, wind gusts or subsequent pivotal movement of the umbrella frequently results in the umbrella being upset and/or completely dislodged from the sand. This can result in a hazardous condition since the wind, after dislodging the umbrella, will cause it to roll or tumble along the beach surface causing an extremely dangerous situation for other beach goers.
Various procedures have been developed for more securely anchoring beach umbrellas in place such as using heavy bases which are difficult and heavy to carry to the beach. Also, a screw auger type of anchor has been provided which is rather difficult to properly install in view of the rotational torque which must be exerted in order to properly install the auger type anchoring device. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,797 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,449 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,363 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,411
While efforts have been made to more securely support beach umbrellas, the prior art does not include a disclosure of a plate-like structure attached to the lower end of the beach umbrella standard by various attaching arrangements in which the plate-like structure can either be a flat plate or a container-like structure which is embedded in a cavity in the sand in which the cavity has substantial depth to enable a substantial quantity of sand to be placed on top of the plate-like structure to anchor the plate-like structure and thus the standard and the beach umbrella in a secure and safe manner.